I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical applicances, and more particularly, to a genital splint to permit a male to achieve penetration during sexual intercourse.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Normal male-female sexual relations are often hindered by the failure of the male to obtain or maintain a satisfactory erection of the penis. Without regard whether the problem is psychological or physiological, penetration may be impossible unless some form of sexual aid is used. One convenient type of sexual aid comprises a splint-type structure, which stretches the penis and supports it outwardly from the body.
One such previously known device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,007, to Line, owned by the Applicant herein. The sexual aid disclosed by Line includes a ring-like base which slidably receives the penis therethrough. A rigid support column extends perpendicularly to the ring-like base and includes a collar adapted for engagement with the corona of the glans of the penis, whereby the penis is supported in an extended position outwardly from the body, the collar compressingly engaging the glans.
Another such device is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,521. The sexual aid disclosed therein includes a split-ring base, an elongated and adjustable support column extending perpendicularly from the base, an adjustable collar compressingly engaging the glans of the penis, and a pliable coating covering each of these elements. The support column is surrounded by an elasitcally extendable means which is engageable with the base ring so as to fix the length of the support column. The split-ring base permits the base to engage and expand with the penis throughout various stages of erection. Additionally, the collar is formed so that no relatively sharp ends of the collar can become exposed when a glans supporting tube becomes displaced from the collar; rather, upon such displacement, only a pliant coating is exposed.
A third such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,152, issued to Gorokhovsky et al. The device disclosed therein includes a pair of substantially rigid rods disposed side by side in a common elastic encasement. The rods are dorsally secured about the scrotum at the root of the penis by a loop of elastomeric tubing. A yoke is attached to the ends of the rods opposite the tube, encircling the glans of the penis around and in abutment with the corona. The ends of the yoke arms remain in abutting contact upon erective expansion of the glans, while such expansion causes the arms of the yoke to rotate relatively further apart and cause the elastomeric securing tube to stretch, and exert increasing pressure on the dorsal vein.
The use of the Gorokhovsky et al device in particular has been subject to several drawbacks. A large number of measurements (generally six or seven) have been necessary in order to size the device to a particular patient. Moreover, the yoke assembly does not ensure a positive securement of the device to the penis. The device does not remain comfortably fitting upon erection of the penis, since upon erection the yoke arms rotate relatively away from each other, causing the rods to exert increasing pressure on the dorsal vein and corpora cavernosa, while erection makes such pressure undesireable.